Stephanie has biked her bike for a total of $2$ kilometers since she started biking daily. She has been biking $2$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Stephanie been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Stephanie has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $2\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $2\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = 1\text{ days}$